danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rena Ryan
|relatives = • Unnamed Mother (Deceased) • Unnamed Father • Unnamed Older Brother |debut = Danganronpa: Time for Death}} Rena Snow Ryan is a student of Zodiac High School in Danganronpa: Time for Death. She is the Ultimate Vlogger. She has a vlogging channel called "Rena's Fashion Channel" back in her hometown, Osaka, Japan. Her channel included beauty tips and clothing designs. She had over 500 thousand followers. Appearance Rena is a beautiful young woman with fair skin, blonde hair in a ponytail using a blue tieback and pale blue eyes. She wears a pink off shoulder shirt over a black tanktop and is wearing a black skirt. She has a ring on her left hand. Her socks are black and white flats. Personality Rena is known for being fashionable on her channel. But when she's not vlogging, she is an active woman always going out, making new friends, helping others and much more. She is also honest which makes everyone love her. She loves talk shows but hate tofu and peanut butter. Past Life Rena lived her mother, father and older brother who is 21 years old. They were a poor family so Rena had to be home-schooled. When Rena was 14, she posted her first vlog on the internet. She talked about how to braid hair in many different styles. Rena was afraid of not getting followers or views due to how broken down her house is. But that video got 100 views in one week. After that, she started making fashion statements, such as doing nails, making clothing, etc. But when Rena was 15, her mother passed away and had to move into an apartment. The place was better than their house but Rena was still home-schooled. Her older brother's always tutoring her. Even thought Rena couldn't go to school, she made some friends online and had many fans of her vlog. However her vlog was a hiatus since she is now trapped in Zodiac High School and has no way of recording her fashion statements anymore. Skill and Abilities Ultimate Vlogger Rena is an Ultimate Vlogger, which meant that she creates videos and posts them on the internet. She mostly creates fashion vlogs. She has a lot of followers and friends on the internet that love her videos. Even though she also has haters, she doesn't care. Relationships Monoyukki Rena is upset at Monoyukki for making them play her "killing game". Dusty Hawks Dusty was first person she talked to. She investigated the hallways with him along with Sam, Amy and Suzanne. Ryder Highland Ryder told Rena about how haunted his room was on their first night. Samuel Applegate Rena was investigating the hallway with Sam, along with Dusty, Amy and Suzanne. Amy Louis Rena was investigating the hallways with Amy, along with Dusty, Sam and Suzanne. Suzanne Peter Rena was investigating the hallways with Suzanne, along with Sam, Dusty and Amy. Unnamed Mother Rena was sad that her mother passed away. Unnamed Father Rena's father made them move into an apartment after the mother passed away. Unnamed Older Brother Rena was tutored by her older brother when she was home-schooled. He was home-schooled by his parents as well. Trivia *Rena is actually allergic to Peanut Butter. *Even though Rena hates Tofu, she is actually vegan. She only eats vegetables. Gallery RenaRyan.png RenaRyan2.png RenaRyan3.png Quotes *"Rena Ryan. Nice meeting you, Dusty." *"WHAT?!" *"Guys! We found something! In the Science Lab!" *"We found them in a trash can in here." Navigation Category:Talent: Vlogger Category:Social-based Talents Category:Entertainment-based Talents